El séptimo arte
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ITASASU.      Dos actores, Dos hermanos, Un director pervertido a morir y una pelicula yaoi   INCESTO


**Actuar.**

-¿¡Qué?-Exclame.

-¿Compartir créditos… ¡Con él!- Gritaba Itachi, molesto y sorprendido, al igual que yo.

-Lo hacen y punto, ¿Qué clase de actores son sino?-

-Pero aquí no hay nada que actuar…-Comento Itachi y yo complete la frase con un grito.

-Exacto… ¡somos hermanos!...-Kakashi me miro y luego a Itachi, para después volver a mí y frunció el ceño, sopesando las palabras que había soltado bruscamente yo anteriormente, para después sonreírnos.

-Chicos, saben que si no hacen esto su carrera podría irse por los suelos…Decidan…- Había una leve amenaza en su voz…

-Aquí está el guion…-Dijo un chico con tono formal dándonos uno a mí y a Itachi para después irse, casi sin siquiera mirarnos.

-Miren: Son los mejores actores del momento y lo saben, pero si no hacen algo bueno con eso la gente los olvidara y terminaran en la bancarrota...Necesito que actúen para mí y ustedes necesitan la oportunidad…Los dejo a solas-Y, dicho y hecho, se fue, dejándonos a Itachi y a mí.

-¿…Que opinas tú, Itachi?-Pregunte al fin, con una mueca de cansancio y frotándome las sienes con los dedos.

-Pienso que necesitas un café, Sasuke…-Me dijo con burla. Lo fulmine con la mirada y el levanto las palmas de las manos hacia mí: _"Tranquilo, bromeaba…"_; Yo asentí, irritado, y el continuo.

-Bueno, sabes tan bien como yo que tiene razón y que todas las películas que ha hecho son muy exitosas…Pero el guion…Es muy bueno, claro, aunque sé que entiendes el problema, Sasuke- El miro el libreto que tenía en la mano y después me miro a mí, sonrió y dijo resuelto:

-Bueno avisemos a la prensa que no haremos nada de esto…-

-…De acuerdo-

En cuanto salimos del estudio nos vimos repentinamente rodeados de una multitud de cámaras y reporteros; Uno en particular grito la pregunta

-¿Es cierto que compartirán créditos en el nuevo filme de Kakashi Hatake?-Todos guardaron silencio mirándome con insistencia.

-Pues, hoy hablamos con él y…- Itachi hablo de pronto con una sonrisa.

-¡Se estrena en agosto, no se la pierdan…!-Escuche miles de gritos de las fans y casi con un tic en el ojo mire a Itachi_: "¡¿Qué carajo haces?"._

_-¿Podrían darnos un adelanto?- _Escuche a un reportero… Maldita sea, ¡¿que acaso nadie tiene sentido común? Si, vale, sé que de esto viven pero, ¡Por dios!

Mire a Itachi que al parecer estaba más que encantado con las reacciones de ambos bandos: la mía y la de la prensa ahora hecha una muchedumbre.

Él ni siquiera pensaba en la diminuta palabra después de nuestros nombres _"Uchiha, Itachi…Uchiha"_ que agrandaba más el detalle de que éramos hermanos.

-No podemos decir nada respecto al guion pero disfruten la escena…- ¿Escena?; No, Itachi ¿Qué carajo piensas…?

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir un poco la boca, Itachi me planto un beso de lleno sobre los labios. Me quede inmóvil, aturdido; Sentí un pellizco en mi cintura hecho por las manos de Itachi: "Actúa, Sasuke".

Ladee la cabeza y le rodee el cuello con los brazos mientras oía las exclamaciones para después convertirse en gritos de emoción y, posteriormente, miles de cámaras tomando fotografías. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude intentando ignorar todo eso.

"_Él no es tu hermano…Actúa…"_ Me insistía yo mismo. Itachi por consiguiente también actuó como si no fuéramos de la misma sangre.

Toco mis labios con la punta de su lengua y yo la entreabrí solo para al instante sentir un calor en la boca y otro en la entrepierna…

"_¡No!…Eres un actor; Este no es tu hermano…Ambos están ACTUANDO…"_

La flexible lengua de Itachi me acaricio todo el interior de la boca, quebrantando cada vez más mi barrera que, quería pensar yo, podría ser impenetrable.

"No para Uchiha Itachi" Era lo que la caliente y descarada lengua de Itachi me daba a entender al regodearse por todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi boca, ahora, a reventar de saliva y gemidos ahogados.

A punto de un sonrojo notorio en ambos, Itachi se separó de mí, manteniendo aun así la cercanía de nuestras caderas al posar sus manos en estas:

Alce la nuca con un orgullo inexplicable.

Casi canturreando "¡Bese a Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano, y me gusto!".

Vi el millón de luces a nuestro alrededor, varios gritos y millones de preguntas y titulares para las noticias:

"¿Hermanos o más que eso?"

"El profesionalismo en la sangre"

"¡Incesto entre los dos actores del momento!"

Ver como se desmayaban varias chicas era algo divertido.

Algunas de emoción otras con un letrero de _"¡Me quitaste a Itachi!"_

"_Ni en sus sueños seria suyo, perras…"_

¿Qué estaba pensando…?

A mí me importaba un reverendo comino quien quisiera con Itachi….

¿No?

Itachi sonrió aún más a las cámaras que bien ya podía habernos dejado ciegos y rápidamente me jalo la mano indicándome que entráramos de nuevo al estudio.

Lo miraba con expresión ausente; pensando…

Esto será un escándalo… Jaja… ¿Polémica como carnada?, Debo admitirlo: Muy astuto, Itachi.

Hasta que caí en la cuenta.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste besarme?- Grite impactado, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo: ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora reaccione? Después de que probablemente en el _twitter,_ _New York Times_, _People... _¡en todo el mundo!, ya sea la "noticia del año"

Aunque esto venía a la actitud tan dominante y perfectamente brusca de Itachi… Y llegue a la conclusión; No me gustaba ser objeto de nadie y menos de mi engreído hermano mayor Soy-mejor-que-tu- Itachi

Y esta no era la excepción para que lo dejara entrever con sus palabras; Lo que mi queridísimo e incestuoso hermano mayor dijo fue:

-Vamos, Sasuke, fue un simple beso…-

Yo casi me desmayo de la sorpresa y el sale con _"Fue un simple beso"_

-¡¿Qué carajo fue eso, Itachi?- Exclame aún más alto, logrando así que los miembros del staff se reunieran a nuestro alrededor deseando ver la, para mí, incomoda discusión.

-Publicidad, hermanito…-Me respondió Itachi y para colmo, con una sonrisa descarada, agrego:

– No me lo agradezcas- A punto del infarto y gritar _"¿¡Agradecerte?"_ sentí como Kakashi llegaba, Eufórico, de pronto y nos rodeaba a ambos con un brazo, pasándonoslos por encima de los hombros. Mire a Itachi molesto, me pregunto si me vería como los personajes de las caricaturas: con el rostro sonrojado y con humo saliendo de mis orejas.

Si no era así pues que mal, porque ya empezaba a sentir como me calentaba un rubor el rostro y no faltaba mucho para que echara humo como un cigarro en una habitación llena de adictos.

"_No te enojes, Sasuke"_ así traduje la altanera sonrisa dirigida a mí de parte mi hermano.

-Vamos, Sasuke, se profesional…-Comento Itachi con sencillez.

-¡¿Profesional?...Itachi, me convenciste de que no haríamos esta película para después salir y mantener embobados a un montón de amarillistas y, no conforme con eso, ¡me plantaste un beso frente a todo el mundo!... ¿¡Profesional!- Repetí encolerizado. Kakashi nos abrazó para después exclamar con un sarcasmo más claro que nada:

-Son tan tiernos entre ustedes…-Itachi asintió y soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé…Sasu-chan es tan lindo…-Murmuro con voz fingida. _"Aguanta un poco más, Sasuke"_

-No me llames así, Itachi…-Murmure conteniendo los mil y un insultos que pude haber lanzado a diestra y siniestra para él.

-Basta ya chicos, recuerden, nada de peleas-Aclaro con voz firme Kakashi dándole un leve golpe en la espalda a Itachi que estaba a punto de contestarme.

-Por otro lado… ¡Son unos genios! ¡Ese beso! Wow; Simplemente genial para nosotros…- Agrego volviendo a sonreír, supongo que imaginando todo el dinero que podría sacar de esto, y a abrazarnos de nuevo. Por encima de su hombro vi a Itachi y le susurre

-Te voy a matar…-

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke-kun?-Escuche a Kakashi.

-Le dije a Itachi que lo voy a amar por todo esto…-Logre decir entre dientes. Itachi me sonrió y murmuro:

-Lo sé, Sasuke, lo sé…-

-Bueno, ya es tarde…Vayan a su apartamento y vengan mañana a las 5:30 a.m. en punto para los arreglos preliminares y una que otra aclaración- Finalizo con tono profesional tendiéndonos un llavero con dos llaves color plata y dándonos un papel con la dirección.

No proteste. Sería inútil.

Cuando me dijo que no haríamos la película estaba actuando el muy desgraciado.

Sonreí, divertido por todo eso.

Como si no fuera a mí a quien le tocaría acostarse con su hermano en una película superficialmente exitosa para millones de televidentes que quizá sería traducida a mas de 34 idiomas y…

-Relájate, Sasuke…-Murmuro en mi oído Itachi. No conteste, sabía que, aunque no quisiera, saldría un grito.

Llegamos al apartamento en el auto de Itachi, un lujoso vently color rojo caramelo, y lo digo así porque es el mismo color artificial que tienen las paletas de dulce.

Todo el rencor con Kakashi se me bajo al ver el precioso apartamento en el que estaba parado ahora…

"Wow…" era lo que describía la lujosa sala, el jacuzzi, la televisión de _LED_ de 42 pulgadas y miles de otras cosas que la gente no necesita pero se limita a querer.

Pero toda la euforia se me bajo al entrar a la única habitación del lujoso apartamento y darme cuenta, arruinando mi precioso sueño:

-So-solo hay una cama…-_ "¡Maldito pervertido!"_ Kakashi me las va a pagar.

Itachi se detuvo a un lado de mí con gesto pensativo, sopesándolo; De pronto sentí un empujón y caí boca abajo en el colchón, muy cómodo debo admitir pero ¡¿Qué importa eso ahora? Por reflejo me voltee rápidamente pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Itachi no cayera a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué haces ahora, pervertido?-Grite pataleando, siendo esta mi única defensa, ya que había aprisionado firmemente mis muñecas con una sola mano.

-¿Quieres ensayar un poco el guion…?- Me pregunto sonriendo con perversión –Pagina 164 párrafo 2: _Damon se recuesta en la cama y ve, sorprendido, como Stefan se pone lentamente sobre él y…-_

-¡NO!... Itachi, suéltame-

Se bajó lentamente de mí.

-Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerte nada…-Murmuro.

-Los actores como tú, no son de fiar, Itachi-

-No estoy mintiendo y No estoy actuando, Sasuke-

-Por ahora, Itachi...-

CONTINUARA

_Bueno... se preguntaran xk los nombres Damon & Stefan, bueno pues xk soy fan de vampire diaries y sueño con hacer yaoi con estos dos hermanos pero kmo no he podido lo hago aqui jajajjajaja dentro d un ITASASU._

Ahora sí...

¿Les gusto? ¿REVIEW?

Chao

Samadhi


End file.
